You Make Me Feel
by Honeeym
Summary: Spencer and Derek wake up together for the first time. Pure fluff.


**Disclamer**: I do not own Criminal Minds, or make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: Spencer and Derek wake up together for the first time. Pure fluff. [Inspired by Simon Webbe's song _Free_.]

**Warning : **Slash pairing.

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

* * *

There's a peaceful silence in the room as Spencer Reid awakes. Adventurous sunrays are trying to shine through the heavy curtains and mark the end of what has been the night of his life, but his determination fights them off. For the first time in months, he wants the world to stop spinning long enough to savor the taste of happiness. He longs to alter the rules of physics and maintain a soothing darkness around him.

_What a way to wake up_, Spencer thinks. The soothing sound of rhythmic inhales and exhales, the warmth of two other limbs tangled up with his. _Contentment. _

"We can talk about it, if you want."

Reality sinks back in as Spencer lazily faces the person who's turned his world upside down. He finds Derek grinning at him with something like a reproachful look in his eyes, and his own smile surfaces instantly. Before he can help himself, his eyes roam over the bare, sculpted torso before him, causing memories from heated kisses and caresses to rush back in. He bites his lip.

"There's no need," he objects reassuringly, embarrassed by his morning voice. "I'm not overthinking."

"See, judging by the look on your face, I'm having a little trouble believin' that."

"How are you even a profiler?" Spencer mocks.

Derek removes a wild strand of hair from his forehead, and Spencer's eyes close accordingly, relishing in the touch. He remembers the fingerprints that were left on every inch of his skin and the bliss that came with them. He remembers how boldly he reciprocated every stroke, surprising both of himself and Derek.

"I promise," he insists. "My mind is empty and it's incredible."

A delightful shiver runs down his spine when the other man laughs.

"Who would have thought Doctor Spencer Reid could actually be at a loss for words?"

"I blame it all on you," he replies, timidly putting his hand on Derek's to keep it on his cheek.

"Taking full responsibility," Derek whispers with a devilish smirk.

The idea that Derek has of taking full responsibility translates into one of those kisses Spencer never thought he'd be given – one of those kisses that make your stomach drop and your eyes roll out in the back of your head. There's a devouring passion to it, the kind of fire he always knew was burning in Derek; but there's also an unexpected tenderness that makes it all the more intoxicating.

He breaks the kiss, trying to catch his breath.

Wrapping one of the sheets around his waist, he walks to the window and opens the curtains wide, letting the light pour in on them. Derek groans playfully, but Spencer doesn't turn around to apologize. He gets lost in the contemplation of the world outside, marveling that it's still the same despite the many ways in which _he _has changed.

He doesn't have time to think further about it, because Derek comes up and wraps his arms around him. Spencer's breath gets caught in his throat when the warm caramel skin meets his. He feels himself blushing furiously as he realizes that it's a naked body that's pressing against his.

"I find it so surprising," he confesses.

A playful nip on his neck answers him.

"I didn't see _that _coming either," Derek admits. "But I don't regret anything."

Spencer simply smiles.

"Do you?" Derek pushes.

He shakes his head, turns to face his loverand kisses him. He tries to infuse every emotion into this extraordinary contact: the trust, the comfort, the desire, the carelessness.

"Free," Spencer whispers against Derek's lips. "You make me feel free."

Derek smiles like that's the most beautiful thing he has ever heard, bringing their foreheads together.

"After everything," Spencer continues, his mind briefly flashing to Maeve, "I never thought I'd be able to stand on my own two feet again."

Derek's chocolate eyes dive into his, leaving him just a little breathless – again. The overwhelming softness he sees in them wraps his heart into a bubble of bliss that feels foreign and all too familiar at the same time. After nine years, he thought he knew the other man quite well, but the last twenty-four hours have proven him deliciously wrong.

"I'd carry you if you couldn't stand," Derek says.

The words are spoken with the most disarming sincerity and cause Spencer's eyes to glaze over with emotion.

"I don't know how to do this, Derek," he shrugs after a while. "I'm not used to being loved."

"You're excellent at learning," the other man says. "I'll teach you."

**fin**

* * *

**Author's Note : Second story for this fandom in a week. I was listening to a song and randomly started typing. It's so refreshing to write about new characters. I hope you liked this piece, feel free to drop me a line ;) M.**


End file.
